A conventional display unit is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This display unit has a lighting apparatus opposite a display panel. The lighting apparatus is provided with a metal back chassis covering the rear-face side away from the display panel side, and inside the back chassis, a light source is disposed.
FIG. 6 is a plan view showing how the light source is supported inside the back chassis. Inside the back chassis 4, a plurality of light sources 5 comprising elongate fluorescent lamps are disposed. In the back chassis 4, connecting portions 9 are provided which connect both ends of the light sources 5 to support the light sources 5. Via the connecting portions 9, electric power is supplied from an inverter (unillustrated) to the light sources 5. The light sources 5 are, between both end parts thereof, supported by supporting members 10.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-347005 (pages 4-9, FIG. 2).